First Encounter
by Hellyn
Summary: "Kau punya uang receh?" Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Shouto. Tak bisa ditarik kembali. Dua puluh tujuh tahun selama hidupnya, baru kali ini Shouto meminta tolong pada seseorang yang tak dikenal. Prekuel fanfiksi After the Rain. { shouto . fem!izuku } AU


_Boku no Hero Academia milik Kohei Horikoshi._

 _Warnings : AU, age-gap, fluff, romance_

 _Prekuel dari fanfiksi After the Rain._

Todoroki Shouto berdiri di samping seorang gadis dalam balutan _seifuku_ , di depan sebuah _vending machine_ dengan tatapan kaku. Pria itu merogoh saku celananya—hanya untuk mendapati bahwa tak ada satu pun koin yang tersimpan di sana. Dalam dompet Shouto hanya ada kartu kredit dan uang-uang kertas dengan nominal yang banyak. Tapi itu semua tak ada gunanya jika kau ingin membeli sekaleng minuman dingin di sebuah _vending machine_ di pinggiran jalan, di cuaca yang terik—matahari seolah-olah bersinar tepat di atas kepalanya. Shouto mengumpat dalam hati. Susu stroberi dingin kesukaannya yang terpajang di balik kaca seperti menggodanya. Shouto menelan ludah.

 _Klang!_

Bunyi kaleng yang meluncur turun dari dalam mesin membuyarkan pikiran Shouto. Pria tampan itu melihat sosok gadis berambut hijau mengambil minumannya dengan hati-hati. Ah, gadis itu memilih sekaleng soda yang saat dibuka terdengar bunyi mendesis.

Shouto tidak tahan lagi. Khusus hari ini ia akan membuang harga dirinya sebagai sosok pria paling tampan, paling tajir, paling disegani, paling dikagumi, dan paling—lupakan! Shouto melirik gadis berambut ikal di sampingnya.

"Kau punya uang receh?"

Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Shouto. Tak bisa ditarik kembali. Dua puluh tujuh tahun selama hidupnya, baru kali ini Shouto meminta tolong pada seseorang yang tak dikenal. Ia bisa saja menelepon orang kantor untuk membelikan sekotak susu stroberi, tapi Shouto tak ingin melakukannya. Kebiasaan minum susu stroberi ia simpan rapat—sebuah rahasia yang tak perlu orang lain ketahui karena selama ini Shouto dikenal gemar minum bir.

"M-maaf? Anda bicara dengan saya?" Gadis itu celingukan, menatap Shouto yang berdiri mengenaskan. Kedua belah pipinya agak tembem, lucu. Ada freckless yang tersamarkan oleh make up tipis. Bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda basah oleh air soda. Shouto semakin tidak tahan.

"Ya, tentu saja aku bicara denganmu. Kau punya uang receh? Aku—dompetku ketinggalan. Apartemenku jauh dari sini. Kalau kau tak keberatan, aku ingin meminjam beberapa koin." Shouto berkata dengan ekspresi datar. Sejak dulu ia ahli dalam hal tak menunjukkan emosi apapun.

"Ah—umm, coba kulihat sebentar. Semoga masih ada uang sisa." Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah kantong koin yang terbuat dari kain flanel berbentuk kodok dengan warna hijau mencolok. Agak kumal tapi Shouto tak berkomentar.

"Kau ingin membeli apa? Biar kubelikan. M-maaf, bicaraku lancang. Kurasa sebaiknya aku memanggil anda dengan sebutan Tuan—atau Pak? Umm.. atau Om?" Gadis itu kebingungan sekaligus merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan dingin Shouto.

"Todoroki. Tolong jangan panggil dengan sebutan om, aku masih muda. Aku akan mengganti uangmu nanti."

"K-kalau begitu, Todoroki- _kun_ bisa memanggilku Midoriya. Biasanya aku sedikit takut meminjamkan uang kepada seseorang yang tak kukenal, tapi karena kita sudah mengetahui nama masing-masing, kupikir tak masalah." Gadis bernama Midoriya memasukkan beberapa koin ke dalam mesin, memencet minuman kemasan yang ingin dibeli. Sejurus kemudian, bunyi _klang_ kembali terdengar. Mata Shouto berbinar saat Midoriya menyodorkan sekotak susu stroberi kepadanya.

" _Hai_. Untuk Todoroki- _kun_."

" _Arigatou_."

Shouto meminum susu dingin itu dengan ekspresi penuh kepuasan. Bukannya tidak sadar, tapi Shouto tahu jika Midoriya sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Apakah dia belum pernah melihat pria dewasa minum susu sebelumnya? Shouto sudah sering minum susu langsung dari sumbernya, oke, itu soal lain lagi. Tidak perlu dibahas.

"Apa?" Shouto berkedip. Ia minum dengan cepat, meremas kotak kemasan yang telah kosong dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat.

"T-tidak, anu... Todoroki- _kun_ tidak perlu mengganti uangku. Anggap saja itu pemberian dariku." Midoriya kemudian mendongak, menatap langit kelabu. Sebentar lagi hujan. Shouto melihat gadis itu gelagapan mencari payung lipat yang disimpan di dalam tas sekolahnya.

"A-aku pulang dulu. _Jaa_.. a, maksudku— _sayonara_." Karena Midoriya pikir ia tak akan pernah berjumpa dengan pria tampan itu lagi.

"Midoriya, rumahmu di mana? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Tolong jangan menolak atau aku akan memaksa."

Gadis berpipi gembil berdiri mematung, payungnya masih terlipat rapi. Midoriya lupa cara menolak saat tatapan Shouto menghunjam tepat padanya.

.

Todoroki Shouto sepertinya sedang bahagia. Pria itu menghadiri rapat rutin mingguan dengan ekspresi yang lebih lunak dan bersahabat. Tak ada ketegangan dan sorot mata kaku yang menusuk. Sang sekretaris—Yaoyorozu Momo, yang juga teman sekelasnya saat duduk di bangku SMA sampai heran melihat perubahan sikap bosnya. Tapi, wanita anggun itu tak bertanya, mungkin sesuatu yang menyenangkan telah terjadi. Momo tak bisa menerka isi kepala Shouto. Pria itu selalu tertutup soal privasi. Hubungan mereka pun hanya sebatas rekan kerja, teman satu sekolah—hanya karena orang tua mereka saling mengenal bukan berarti Momo bisa seenaknya bersikap akrab pada Shouto. Padahal, pria itu sama sekali tak keberatan. Selama hubungan mereka tetap dilandasi profesionalitas.

Hari itu, Shouto bekerja dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Pekerjaannya mengoreksi dokumen-dokumen yang bertumpuk di atas mejanya hampir selesai delapan puluh persen. Shouto meminta Momo untuk mengerjakan sisanya sementara pria itu agak terburu-buru menyambar jas yang tergantung di dekatnya.

"Kau ada kencan ya, Todoroki- _san_?" Momo bertanya dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

Shouto meliriknya datar. "Aku harap dia menganggapnya seperti itu, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Aku serahkan sisanya padamu, Yaoyorozu. Terima kasih."

" _Kau di mana? Aku jemput sekarang. Tunggu di depan seperti biasa. Jangan pergi. Aku ke sana sebentar lagi. Tunggu aku."_

Momo hampir menganga mendengar suara bosnya yang tergesa saat menelepon seseorang. Wanita itu bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa Shouto sedang jatuh cinta.

.

Midoriya Izuku harus menghindari tatapan penuh selidik dan rasa ingin tahu yang besar dari teman-temannya. Ini ketiga kalinya Todoroki Shouto menjemputnya dengan mobil mewah di depan sekolah. Karena kelakuan pria itu, Midoriya harus dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan seputar hubungannya dengan bos Todoroki Inc. Apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang saat melihat gadis yang masih SMA dijemput dengan mobil sport mengkilap oleh pria dewasa tampan yang sama sekali tak ada hubungan darah dengannya? Rumor tak sedap mulai menyebar dan Midoriya dengan kalimat paling halus meminta Shouto untuk berhenti menjemputnya—namun pria itu keras kepala.

Midoriya menyerah. Gadis itu menelan bulat-bulat berita tak bertanggung jawab seputar dirinya. Menulikan telinga, pura-pura tak mendengar saat berpapasan dengan segerombolan gadis dari kelas sebelah membicarakan dirinya dengan suara keras. Murid laki-laki hanya menatapnya dengan seringai, terkadang membuat kode mesum yang menjurus ke arah seksual membuat wajah Midoriya merah padam.

Shouto bisa melihat semuanya dari raut wajah murung gadis yang duduk di sampingnya. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi membelah jalan aspal yang licin karena guyuran hujan. Midoriya tak berkedip melihat deretan pepohonan yang terlewati.

"Kau masih marah padaku karena aku tetap menjemputmu? Apa aku perlu bicara pada kepala sekolah dan menjelaskan sesuatu padanya? Meski aku rasa tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Atau aku harus membeli sekolahmu dan membuat peraturan baru yang berisi tak satu pun manusia yang boleh menyakiti Midoriya Izuku?"

Midoriya melirik pria berambut putih merah dengan pandangan ngeri. "T-todoroki- _kun_ , kumohon jangan lakukan."

"Aku hanya bercanda."

Shouto tersenyum tipis. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan di depan siapa pun. Pandangannya fokus ke depan. Sesekali ia memencet klakson saat kendaraan lain menutupi jalan.

Midoriya ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya sejak dulu.

"Mengapa Todoroki- _kun_ tetap menemuiku? Aku sudah mengatakan kalau kau tak perlu mengganti uangku." Midoriya tersenyum kecut mengetahui fakta bahwa Shouto adalah pria kaya yang mempunyai segalanya. Gadis itu kembali diserang rasa canggung setiap berdekatan dengan manusia berduit.

"Apa aku tak boleh menemuimu? Kupikir saat ini kita sudah berteman." Shouto menahan diri untuk tidak menyalakan rokok. Midoriya benci asap rokok. Gadis itu mudah terbatuk saat menghirup aroma asap tembakau. Shouto memutuskan untuk tak lagi merokok saat menyetir mobil.

"T-tentu saja boleh. Todoroki- _kun_ boleh menemuiku kapan saja selama aku punya waktu luang. Kupikir isi pikiran orang dewasa hanya bekerja, minum sake, dan bekerja lagi." Midoriya mengatakannya dengan sangat polos membuat Shouto gemas.

"Aku termasuk jenis manusia yang kau sebut barusan, Midoriya. Tapi sekarang aku sudah belajar membagi waktu untuk diriku sendiri."

Obrolan ringan di antara dua manusia dengan perbedaan usia yang cukup jauh mengalir begitu saja. Midoriya bercerita mengenai hari-harinya di sekolah—tentang guru, teman-temannya, tentang anak sekelas yang dicurigai naksir padanya (pada saat Midoriya mengatakannya, ekspresi Shouto sedikit menggelap), tentang kegiatannya selama di rumah, dan banyak hal.

Shouto lebih suka mendengarkan, meski kadang ia ikut bercerita tentang satu dua hal yang menurutnya pantas untuk dibagi pada Midoriya. Sebagai pria dewasa, Shouto sangat berhati-hati untuk memilih topik obrolan. Ia tak mungkin bercerita soal sake favorite-nya, koleksi anggur berbotol-botol dalam lemari kaca, atau merk kondom yang disukainya.

Dilihat dari sudut mana pun, Midoriya Izuku tampak seperti gadis baik-baik. Shouto ingin tetap menjaga hubungan mereka sebaik mungkin.

"Todoroki- _kun_ , hari ini kita mau ke mana?"

Shouto membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah tikungan.

"Toko buku. Aku tahu kau suka membaca. Aku tak mungkin mengajakmu ke bar."

Bola mata gadis itu berbinar-binar. Midoriya terlihat senang sekali. Shouto tersenyum—hampir menarik tubuh gadis itu dalam dekapannya. Tapi tak ia lakukan. Shouto harus menunggu dengan sabar hingga Midoriya siap untuk menerima perasaannya.

 _ **fin**_


End file.
